


Witnessing Happiness

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, I love these two and you can pry them from my cold dead hands, Time Travel, Trying to get back into writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Lucy gets a glimpse at the happiness of Flynn with his family on a mission.





	Witnessing Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IncendiaGlacies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/gifts).



> incendiaglacies said: If you want another garcy prompt: Lucy travels back in time and encounters Flynn with his family, doting over his daughter. Your choice if Garcy is established in the future...
> 
> Three-ish weeks later, I'm finally getting over writer's block and starting to push out Garcy fic again. Hooray!
> 
> Takes place a few years into the future for Flynn and Lucy.

Lucy sat across the street from the park, one leg crossed over the other. There was barely a cloud in the sky and the sun was shining down warmly on her. People were milling about on the sidewalk, going about their business. It was 2012 and no one knew of the things that were going to be coming in the following years. She couldn’t help but envy how little they knew of the death and disaster and injustices that would be coming in the following years.

By where she was, one could easily assume she was waiting to meet someone or be picked up. That was the intention and a skill she had perfected over the past few years. However, her attention was focused on a small family in the park. Specifically, it was centered on a father pushing his young daughter on a swing. Lucy couldn’t help but smile a little at the scene.

Iris Flynn was such a happy child. Every time she swung upwards, she laughed out happily. Behind her, Garcia Flynn was smiling warmly with every push he gave his daughter on the swing. He was happy and carefree and unburdened.

It saddened Lucy to remember that in two years, Iris would be dead and her father would hear the shots that killed her and Lorena in his dreams for months. She had tried to save them once they had cracked the key to traveling back to a time where they existed. Unfortunately, they had failed to stop the squadron that had broken into the Flynn home and murdered the mother and daughter. It had been one of the hardest times to return home from a mission.

Back in the park, Lorena was returning to the family from where she’d been talking with another mother. At the sight of her mother, Iris kicked her feet around wildly to slow her motion. Garcia helped her slow down so she could bound out of the swing and jump into her mother’s arms. Lorena’s laugh was audible even with the other sounds from people around her.

A car passed, honking it’s horn at a jaywalker and briefly distracting Lucy. When she turned back around, she saw Garcia saying something. Even though she couldn’t hear it, Lucy could tell he was teasing his wife and child about something. Probably about their daughter liking her more. Lorena shook her head at him, but her smile couldn’t be hidden. Iris then hopped from her mother’s arms into her father’s.

Even from how far back she was, there was no possibility of missing the look of utter lover and adoration on Garcia Flynn’s face as he looked at his daughter.

After a few more minutes, the three of them walked over toward the ice cream truck parked at the corner. Lucy looked down at her watch and realized that she needed to be somewhere. Getting up from the bench, she looked one last time at the 2012 Garcia Flynn and his family. Then she kept on walking down the street towards the empty store where she had agreed to meet the others.

Once she slipped inside the store, Lucy noticed that she was not the first to have returned. Garcia was leaning against the door frame to a backroom. This was not the man who had been in the park earlier. The version before her had some grey in his hair, a scar on the back of his hand visible as he uncrossed his arms. It was Garcia that she knew from her time, the one who she loved.

“Did everything go according to plan?” she asked, walking over to him. 

He nodded. “There’s some changes that will be going into play to weaken Rittenhouse’s control. Hopefully they’ll stay.”

“Good,” Lucy smiled. “I’ve done what I needed to do on my end, with some extra time.”

“I was wondering about that. If you’d been gone any longer, I would have gone out to look for you.”

“I’m not sure if that would have been a good idea,” she replied. “I, um, I found you in the park. The 2012 you with your family.”

Garcia didn’t seem too surprised. “I remember being here once. Couldn’t remember if it was this week or the next one though.”

“It was this one,” Lucy told him. “I saw you with your family. You looked so happy with Lorena and Iris. It made me think about that night we tried to save them. We were close and then we failed.”

Garcia didn’t say anything.

“I want you to be happy,” she continued. “Jessica came back. Rufus came back. I even got Amy back. But we failed to get your family back. I wish we’d been able to bring back that happiness I saw today.”

“Lucy,” Garcia said suddenly. “I’m not unhappy.”

She frowned. “But your family-”

“I know,” he murmured. “I wish it could have gone different. I’ll never forget them. But you told me we had to stop focusing on the past and trying to fix it. It took me too long to accept that, to start to move on. I was happy when I had Lorena and Iris, and I lost that happiness when they died. But I found happiness again. It’s with you, Lucy. You make me happy.”

Hearing that made her smile. Pushing up on her tiptoes, she kissed him. 

“You make me happy too,” she replied, brushing her thumb over his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's my attempt to get over writer's block. Hopefully it wasn't too horrible.
> 
> Reviews=Love


End file.
